Historias acerca del Pasado
by mooniemouse27
Summary: Eh aqui un pequeño recopilado de one shots acerca de los caballeros de oro de Lost Canvas.Primera pareja KardiaxDegel (Por que el tiempo no es capaz de medir nuestro amor.)


******Título: Las medidas del tiempo  
Clasificación: G  
Advertencias: Ninguna considerable.  
Personaje/Pareja Principal: Kardia de Escorpio y Degel de Acuario  
Razón: Por que pienso empezar una coleccion de fics de Lost Canvas y con este abro el libro (?)...  
Dedicatoria: A las personas que les guste, con amor  
Comentarios adicionales: Bien, pues anduve viendo cual seria la posicion para cada uno...  
habian muchas opiniones pero termine escribiendo algo como esto... se los dejo a su criterio  
Estado: Completo  
Nº de Palabras: 1,234  
Disclaimer: Nada de Saint Seiya LC me pertenece, todo es de sus respectivos creadores y autores.**

* * *

**Las medidas del Tiempo.**

Llevaba una hora observándole. Y es que el niño nuevo que había llegado al santuario no solo hablaba extraño sino que le ignoraba cuando le decía algo, acaso ¿era de otro mundo? O simplemente se estaba burlando de él. Frunció el seño mientras los presentaban, sin duda no se llevarían bien, sin duda ese chiquillo no era una buena persona y no lo quería a su lado.

Llevaba una hora siendo observado. Y es que el chico frente a sus ojos intentaba entablar una plática con él, pero no podía responderle no al menos en su idioma, porque aun estaba intentando el comprender el griego, porque se le hacia difícil y las caras que ponía aquel niño no eran nada agradables ni tampoco comprensivas, suspiro. Sin duda tratar de entablar comunicación con alguien en ese lugar iba a ser difícil y con aquel aun peor.

Llevaba un día entero siguiéndole a lugares aburridos. Y es que desde que su maestro le indico que el chico nuevo no entendía griego y que por eso no le había contestado como era debido decidió que debería protegerlo, si, eso era. Porque no podía dejarlo ir a ningún lado solo, no podía comunicarse como era debido y eso le podía traer problemas así que había decidido convertirse en su protector y también maestro del idioma local. No se iba a despegar de él, ni siquiera aunque estuviese visitando sitios tan aburridos como aquellas ruinas o las bibliotecas que se encontraban cerca. Tal vez no solo le enseñe el idioma, tal vez le enseñaría a divertirse también.

Llevaba un día entero siendo perseguido sin descanso. Y eso que ya le estaba irritando que aquel niño que conoció primero al llegar al santuario le persiguiese sin siquiera decir hola, haciéndolo desde lejos o a escondidas. Tal vez no supiese griego, pero eso no significaba que era tonto y era muy clara la presencia del aprendiz de escorpión. Independientemente de la presencia del peli azul decidió hacer lo que su maestro le había pedido, estudiar. Estudiar todo lo referente a la cultura griega y también el idioma, creyó que haciendo esas cosas; que consideraba aburridas para los niños de su edad; su acosador le dejaría en paz. Que equivocado estaba, con cada hora que avanzaba en el día, se iba percatando que aquel iba dejando cada vez más sus intentos de esconderse y que ahora casi lo tenía en la espalda respirando sobre su nuca. Totalmente problemático.

Llevaba una semana entera extrañándolo. Y es que desde que Degel se había ido con su maestro a ¿quién sabe dónde? Ya nada era igual, se aburría, lo extrañaba, se sentía solo, lo extrañaba, no podía concentrarse, lo extrañaba y eso era demasiado para alguien como él, alguien que nunca de los nunca se aburría o se quedaba quieto. Pero desde que Degel, su autoproclamado mejor amigo se había ido no hacía nada más que pensar en el. Y ¿si se la estaba pasando mal?, y ¿si era otro lugar donde hablaban otro idioma y no podía comunicarse?, y ¿si no encontraba a alguien más que lo ayudase? o ¿si lo encontraba? Y si… y ¿si encontraba a otro mejor amigo? O aun peor, ¿si se olvidaba de él? Eso le dolería, el solo pensarlo le dolía.

Llevaba una semana tratando de comprender ¿por qué le extrañaba tanto? Y es que a pesar de que ahora se sentía como en casa por el tipo de gente que le rodeaba y que había conocido, no dejaba de pensar en Kardia. Y es que a pesar de haber comprendido el idioma de Bluegard, antes que el mismo griego y haber podido entablar amistad con chicos de su edad y con adultos por igual, aun extrañaba al que se había autoproclamado su mejor amigo. A ese niño necio y tonto que le seguía a todas partes. Y es que a pesar de haber conocido a Unity con quien compartía sus gustos, sus pasiones, sus sueños y algunas otras cosas más, no dejaba de pensar en el aprendiz de escorpión. Porque, si, lo admitía, lo extrañaba. Extrañaba sus acosos matutinos, vespertinos y nocturnos. Extrañaba su voz y su risa, su molesta risa. Extrañaba el estar a su lado cuando se enfermaba y también cuando no. Lo extrañaba y eso le estaba doliendo.

Ya era un mes completo el que no podía evitar el tocarlo. Y es que cada vez que podía tocar la piel descubierta del acuariano sentía como su cuerpo se llenaba de un calor que no podía comprender, no era la fiebre que le intentaba arrebatar la vida, era algo parecido pero diferente. Era un calor que le inundaba todo el cuerpo y que incluso llegaba a su mente. Era un deseo de poder recorrer más de esa piel, de poder tener a Degel entre sus brazos y no soltarle nunca, de hacerlo suyo. De ahogarse en ese océano esmeralda que eran sus ojos, en perderse en esas rosadas almohadas que eran sus labios. Era un deseo carnal que iba mas allá de solo el cuerpo, porque lo que quería de Degel era todo, desde su ser, hasta su alma, hasta su corazón.

Ya era un mes completo el que no podía evitar querer esas caricias. Y es que cuando Kardia le tocaba aunque fuese por accidente, un escalofrió recorría toda su columna. No era la sensación del frio calando sus huesos, era como si el frio recorriese todo su ser, un frio que quemaba, que ardía, pero no dolía en lo absoluto. Era como si un cubo de hielo fuese pasado por su piel, el cosquilleo era similar, la sensación también. Porque cada vez que el escorpión le rozaba se sentía bien, era una sensación tan fresca y la vez tan caliente, algo intenso que no podría describir en una sola palabra. Solo deseaba ser recorrido en su totalidad por esas fuertes manos que en ocasiones le abrazaban sin explicación alguna. Quería entregarse a Kardia completamente, quería abandonarse a esos brazos que sabia nunca le dejarían caer.

Un año de estar juntos, de amarse, de entregarse el uno al otro como nunca habían pensado. Ahora era un año en el cual había aprendido lo que es amar, en el cual había conocido una razón mas para vivir, para mantener a ese corazón latiendo. Llevaba mucho mas amándolo pero era un año, uno solo en el cual sabia que ambos compartían lo mismo, que el también sentía lo mismo, que él le pertenecía completamente y su ser mismo le pertenecía a Degel.

Un año de haber roto esa barrera que le impedía demostrar sus sentimientos, solo por el. Por aquel que alguna vez no le importo, aquel que le pareció un estorbo en su entrenamiento y en su vida. Aquel por el que cambio tantos aspectos de su ser. Todo esto que se encontraba viviendo ahora era por aquel a quien le había entregado todo de sí y quien a cambio le había dado todo también. Porque no importaba el tiempo que hayan estado juntos ocultando y demostrando lo que sentían. Lo importante tampoco era saber cuánto tiempo podrían vivir aquello, porque la guerra se aproximaba y eso era algo que los dos tenían en claro.

Lo que en verdad valía la pena era que ahora estaban juntos y que se amaban mutuamente y eso, ni el tiempo ni nada podía medirlo.

* * *

Pues espero que les halla gustado y esperen por mas :)

a mas Reviews mas actualizaciones! :)


End file.
